A Good Man
by simplyjazzie09
Summary: A new request from their son brings up a few issues from Derek's past. SLASH. Implied mpreg.


**Hey everyone. Here's something new. Not much to say about it. It is my first Morgan/Reid slash so let me know what you think about that. **

"And Matt said his diagram was best but Mr. Arvin gave mine an A+ and Matt only got a B!" Daniel Jason Reid-Morgan spoke animatedly at the dinner table. At six years old he had already been skipped up to the third grade and was going exceptionally well. However, unlike his genius father, all of the older students in Daniel's class immediately took to him. His smooth caramel skin, tightly curled black hair and sparkling hazel eyes combined with his open charm had made it difficult for anyone dislike Daniel.

Both of his fathers were extremely proud of Daniel. As their only child, he was the center of their world. They had been trying for another for years but nothing had happened and they were both beginning to accept the fact that Daniel would probably be it. But he was more than anyone could ask for and all of his "aunts" and "uncles" at the BAU absolutely adored him.

"Well, congratulations, Danny," Spencer said in response to his story. "I know you worked very hard on that project."

Derek chuckled, "Yeah, kid. We're proud of you, as usual." He smiled fondly at his beamed up at his parents. "Thanks, Daddy." He turned to Derek. "Pop."

They had originally planned for Derek to be known as Papa but language hadn't been Daniel's strongest skill at first and he had stuck to Pop through the years.

Daniel shoveled some peas in to his mouth and chewed reluctantly. Once he was finished, he looked back up. "I have something to ask."

His parents exchanged a glance. Daniel's curious mind had often led them to many awkward conversations. "What's that?" Spencer prompted.

"Matt's Dad said he could have a sleepover this Friday for his birthday. Can I go?"

"No," Derek answered immediately, surprising Spencer and Daniel.

Daniel frowned. "Why not? I sleep over at Jack's all the time," he argued.

Derek shook his head. "That's different."

"But-"

"I said no, Daniel." Derek interrupted, his tone indicating that the case was closed.

Daniel's jaw clenched in a way that reminded Spencer of Derek and he could tell by the look in his eyes that his son was counting to ten. Eventually he went back to eating his dinner, this time in a sullen silence,

Spencer silently frowned over at Derek and noticed the tension in his shoulders. He had kept quiet during the exchange because he had read all about the importance of a "united front" but he definitely planned on asking some questions once they were alone.

After dinner, Daniel went up to his room to do his homework and Spencer and Derek stayed to handle the dishes.

"So," Spencer began, "Why don't you want Danny to go to the sleepover?"

Derek shrugged noncommittally. "I just don't think it's a good idea," he supplied, obviously hoping Spencer would just drop it.

"Why not?" he pressed. "It's not like it would be his first sleepover; he sleeps over at Hotch's all the time."

"That's different. We know Hotch."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "You've met Matt's father before."

"Once or twice. That doesn't tell me anything. God, Spence," he turned to face him, exasperation evident in his voice. "You'd think with all the crazy stuff we see everyday that you'd know not to be so damn trusting."

Spencer frowned, slightly offended, but decided not to take the bait. "So, we'll invite him over and make sure he checks out."

Derek shook his head decisively, "It doesn't matter if he checks out because Daniel's not going over there."

Switching tactics, Spencer leaned against the counter beside the sink so that he and Derek were facing each other. "Try to look at it from Danny's point of view. He's a six year old in a classroom of eight year olds. It's a big deal that the older kids accept him and are his friends. It's important to him." Spencer should know; the only thing about him the older kids had managed to accept was the fact that he could easily fit into lockers.

"So, I'm supposed to let out son sleep over some man 's house so you can what- relive you childhood vicariously through him?"

Spencer's eyes narrowed, Derek's word stinging badly. "This has nothing to do with that! It's one sleepover- what the hell do you think is going to happen to him?"

Derek slammed down the pot he'd just been drying. "Damnit, Spencer, you _know_ what kind of men are out there!"

"My God, Derek not ever man is Carl Buford!"

Spencer immediately wished he could suck the words back into his mouth. Something raw and dangerous flashed in Derek's eyes before he grabbed a fistful of Spencer's shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall. Spencer felt a white flash of pain in the back of his head. Seething rage twisted Derek's face in a way Spencer barely recognized. His voice was low with barely constrained anger.

"Don't you _ever_ bring that man's name into this house again."

He released his hold on Spencer and grabbed his keys before slamming out of the door. Spencer slid down the wall and rested his head in his hands, willing his body to stop trembling.

"Daddy?" Daniel stood in the doorway.

Without thinking Spencer opened his arms and the small boy immediately climbed into his lap.

"I'm sorry I made you and Pop fight. I didn't mean to." His large eyes were moist as he looked up at his father.

Swallowing hard, Spencer shook his head. "Oh Danny, it wasn't you fault. It had nothing to do with you."

Daniel frowned, thinking hard. "Sorta like when Jack's mom and Uncle Hotch fight over whose turn it is to take him? It's not really about Jack, is it?"

Spencer's eyebrows raised before he choked out a surprised laugh. "Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good."

Daniel just smiled p at his father, happy to see him laughing. "Mr. Arvin said to read three chapters in _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _tonight. Can I read to you?"

Spencer's eyes lit up as they always did when his son asked to read to him. "As if I would miss our nightly readings."

CMCMCM.

It was late when Derek finally made it back to the house. Spencer had long since put Daniel to bed and had decided to relax in front of the fireplace with a glass of red wine. He glanced up at his husband when he walked into the living room but turned back to the fire, choosing to ignore his presence. He was silent as the older man quietly sat down beside him.

Derek sighed and ran his hand over his head. "Spence."

He stared silently at Derek, refusing to make this any easier for him.

"I'm sorry."

Spencer felt his eyebrow quirk questioningly but he remained silent.

"I shouldn't have acted like that. I shouldn't have gotten violent like that."

Spencer scoffed. "I've seen you like that with criminals but never with me before." He took a sip of his wine to gather his emotions. "But I shouldn't have thrown him in your face and I'm sorry for that."

Derek took a deep breath. "Baby…" he clenched his jaw. "I-I can't stand even hearing his name but" he swallowed thickly. "But that's no excuse to treat you that way. I know you don't understand why I said no to Danny. But the thought of someone hurting him that…I just I can't-" Derek broke off and hid his face in his hands.

His heart breaking, Spencer scooted closer. When he touched Derek's shoulder, he could feel the minute shudders running through his body. He reached to uncover Derek's face. Tears streamed freely from his eyes. "You're supposed to want to protect the people you love. It's one of the reasons I love you so much. But we have got to let him live his own life."

"In my mind I know that I can't keep him in my pocket."

Spencer chuckled despite the heavy mood. "Can you imagine? He would hate that."

Derek smiled. "Yeah."

Thumbing away his tears, Spencer stared into Derek's moist eyes. "I doubt there will ever come a time when you feel completely comfortable having him out of your sight. But I do know that we've both lived through some terrible things; we haven't allowed fear to dictate our lives and we can't let it dictate his."

Drawing in a deep cleansing breath, Derek nodded. He gripped Spencer's knee. "I know you're right. You always are."

Spencer nodded. "That's true."

Derek ran his knuckles over Spencer's cheek. "What would I do without you, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer thought for a moment. "Well, you'd have a lot less sex."

Smiling, Derek pulled Spencer body closer for a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

CMCMCM

Daniel dragged his small Power Ranger duffel bag down the steps of his house.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Spencer found his son's enthusiasm catching. They quickly went through a checklist before Daniel threw on his jacket and all but ran out t the car. Derek grabbed the duffel and made his way out to the car with Spencer trailing behind.

"Hey, I know you still aren't so sure about this. But thank you for letting him go."

Derek sighed and looked back at their son who had buckled himself into the backseat and was busy singing some song stuck in his head. He smiled back at Spencer. "It's like you said. I would never want my fear to dictate his life."

Smiling fondly, Spencer took Derek's face in both of his hands. "You're a good man, Derek Morgan and I love you."

Derek offered that famous dazzling smile. "Tell me something I don't already know." Dropping a quick kiss to Spencer's full lips, he climbed into the car. "And I love you too, Pretty Boy."

"Bye Daddy!" Daniel shouted through the window as they pulled away and Spencer waved goodbye, a content smile brightening his face.

**So that's the end! Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback!**


End file.
